finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jugner Forest
The Jugner Forest lies in the center of the Norvallen region, and requires a fair amount of trekking to reach, regardless of whether the individual is traveling from San d'Oria, Jeuno, or Selbina. It borders Batallia Downs to the northeast and La Theine Plateau to the southwest, as well as the Carpenter's Landing at two points. it is well known for its thick forests which keep parts of the area dark even during midday, the dangerous beasts that stalk its foliage, and its proximity to the orcish stronghold of Davoi. As such, it is not a popular route for travel to Jeuno. Locations Lake Mechieume Far from the main road, on the north end of Jugner Forest, Lake Mechieume sits at the foot of the Tisaret river. This secluded place is home to a variety of flora and fauna, the area around the lake being home to the majority of the aquatic creatures in Jugner Forest. The lake is also the only spot in the area where fishermen may catch certain fish, such as the Emperor Fish. The crab NM King Arthro can be found to the west of this lake. Maiden's Spring The Maiden's Spring is a secluded spot located in an alcove near the northwest corner of the area. It is one of the two places in Jugner Forest where an entrance to Carpenter's Landing may be found. The spring is a unique body of water in Jugner, due to the fact that it contains no fish, and only silver rings may be retrieved from its waters. Spore Hollow Spore Hollow is a secluded spot located in the eastern end of the forest, nestled between two mountains. A variety of fungi, both animate and inanimate, may be found in the hollow. Tisaret River Tisaret River is one of the two tributaries of Lake Mechieume, the other being Vadout Brook. This river flows vertically along the center of Jugner Forest, with many fords placed at various points along the river. The Orc Notorious Monster Supplespine Mujwuj has been spotted near the mouth of the Tisaret River, and the Treants Fraelissa and Fradubio have been spotted near the mouths of both the Tisaret River and Vadout Brook. Vadout Brook Vadout Brook is one of two tributaties feeding into Lake Mechieume, with Tisaret River as the other. The brook is also a tributary of Tisaret River, beginning west of the Tisaret River and gradually flowing east as the river flows west, eventually converging. The Stone Monument of the area sits near the mouth of the Vadout Brook, and the Treant Notorious Monsters Fraelissa and Fradubio have been seen near the mouths of the Vadout Brook and the Tisaret River. Outpost :Position: (I-8) This area, built near the center of Jugner Forest, marks the region as participating in Conquest. The flag of the outpost changes with the nation, if any, that has taken possession of the region for this cycle of Conquest. Patriotic adventurers may bring supplies to the outpost, participate in Garrison events to defend the outpost from attack, or request for repatriation back to their home nation. Adventurers may also donate equipment to the outpost in order to boost their nation's standing in the region, so long as one of the three nations controls it. Stone Monument :Position: (H-12) This monument, just west of the mouth of Vadout Brook, was placed here long ago. It reads: Planar Rift :Position: (F-9), (I-7), (J-5) These mysterious rifts are disturbances in the fabric of time and space. It is from here that extradimensional invaders of unknown origin, collectively known as "Voidwalkers", breach into Vana'diel. To stem the tide of invasion, adventurers may volunteer themselves in Voidwatch operations to dispatch these intruders at the source. The fiend Belphoebe can be found at the Planar Rifts here. Connected Areas Batallia.jpg|Batallia Downs (L-4) LaTheine.jpg|La Theine Plateau (D-11) Missions * The Crystal Spring: This mission requires the player to obtain a Crystal Bass. There are only two locations where Crystal Bass may be found; at the Crystwater Spring in Jugner Forest, and in The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah, with the Crystal Bass appearing more often in the Crystwater Spring. Players may skip this step, however, by purchasing Crystal Bass from the Auction House, thus obviating the need to fish for a Crystal Bass. * Daughter of a Knight: After planting the bulb of a Cernunnos in Humus-rich earth nearby the Maiden's spring in the Shadowreign Era Jugner Forest, the player must travel to the present and examine the Humus-rich earth in order to battle the now grown-up Cernunnos and obtain its resin. * Welcome! To My Decrepit Domicile: The player must obtain a piece of Rugged Tree Bark by logging in areas in which logging are possible, such as Jugner Forest. * The Echo Awakens: The player must obtain the key item Seedspall Lux from Orcs in Jugner Forest, along with two other Seedspalls from the Quadav and Yagudo in other areas, in order to complete the mission. Enemies Notorious Monsters Garrison Enemies * Orcish Chasseur * Orcish Cursemaker * Orcish Fighter * Orcish Serjeant * Orcish Colonel Expeditionary Force Enemies Confrontation Enemies * Kumbaba Voidwatch Enemies * Belphoebe Music No background music plays in Jugner Forest. However, the "Battle Theme" plays for adventurers engaging in solo combat, with "Battle Theme #2" playing for adventurers in a party. Gallery Jugner Map.jpg|A map of Jugner Forest. Jugner - CpntLanding.jpg|An entrance to Carpenters' Landing. Jugner2.jpg|Fortifications outside of Davoi. Jugner - Davoi.jpg|The entrance to Davoi. Jugner - RanpsTomb.jpg|The entrance to King Ranperre's Tomb. Jugner Cavernous Maw.jpg|The cavernous maw leading to Jugner Forest (S). Jugner Cavernous Maw 2.jpg|The animated maw leading to Abyssea - Vunkerl. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XI de:Jugner-Wald